bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Sara
Sara is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series who first appears in "Killer App." Background Sara is the manager at Noodle Burger, who had a close connection to Noodle Burger Boy. She apparently knows Fred as well as she calls him "Mr. Frederickson". This is likely because Fred is a Titanium Member for being a recurring customer. History The day after Obake steals and reprograms Noodle Burger Boy, Fred goes to Noodle Burger but sees a lot of "Missing" flyers pasted all over the restaurant. He then speaks with Sara, who tells him she opened the restaurant and didn't find Noodle Burger Boy at his charging dock. She shows to be worried about Noodle Burger Boy, believing he is out there alone and unaware of what the world is like. Fred then tells her that they will get through it, and Sara tries to calm down. Soon however, she starts crying and hugs Fred. Fred tries to get away after a bit, but Sara's hugging him too tightly and continues crying. Following this, Fred decides to go out at night to investigate about Noodle Burger Boy. In "Internabout," following Noodle Burger Boy's apparent destruction, one night Sara keeps working at the restaurant with a sad face, but smiling upon remembering the robot. Before leaving the restaurant after having closed it, she hears noises and finds Noodle Burger Boy back at the restaurant, then she rushes eagerly to hug the bot. However, Noodle Burger Boy was still reprogrammed and malfunctioning, telling Sara he has to go home even though Sara claims he is already home. Noodle Burger Boy then proceeds to cause a mess inside, destroying the place and splattering condiments. Sara hides, and once Noodle Burger Boy leaves, she calls a fellow Noodle Burger worked named Brad to notify him of the bad news, causing Brad to scream and drop his phone. She appears in "Nega-Globby", when Globby tries to get a job at Noodle Burger to feel like a normal person again. However, both have problems during their first meeting as Globby's résumé is stuck to him while Sara tries to take it, then adheres to her face leaving goo all over her. Sara then asks about his work experience but Globby turns into a dinosaur and destroys the roof. Due to this, Sara simply ends their interview by saying him they'll let him know, but Globby insists and follows her, telling her to give him a chance. Globby then slips as he doesn't see a wet floor sign, crashing against the restaurant's children ball pit and causing a Noodle Burger Boy statue to fall. Sara also appears in the first issue of the IDW Comkcs, in a story titled "Mini Maximum Noodle Dog!". When Fred takes Mini-Max to eat at Noodle Burger, Sara tells him that Mini-Max cannot enter, as they banned robots ever since Obake stole their mascot. Therefore, Mini-Max waits outside with other clients' pet dogs. Trivia *She is only credited as "Manager" in "Killer App," even though Fred mentions her name. *In "Internabout," she is credited as "Sarah," but in closed captioning and her following appearance, this is not the case. **Her name is also written as Sarah in "Mini Maximum Noodle Dog!" Appearances Gallery Fred and Manager.png He'd want me to be strong.png Sara cries.png Fred hugs Sara.png Internabout 6.jpg Internabout 7.jpg Globby's job interview.jpg Slimey.jpg It's Stuck.jpg Paper face.jpg Gooey paper.jpg Not useful.jpg Sara goes away.jpg Need a job.jpg Globby falls.jpg Fallen statue.jpg Mini-Max banned.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females